en_verden_af_tarerfandomcom_da-20200214-history
8.) 08-09-19: Jungleøen Eiim
Det var en stille og rolig morgen, da André og hans hold blev kaldt ind på Keims kontor. Keim fortalte André og hans følgesvende, at på øen Eiim kunne de finde en shaman ved navn Ust. Ust kunne muligvis fortælle dem noget mere om det forfærdelige ritual, som Keim forventer De Første kommer til at udøve inden længe. Måske kunne Andrés gruppe endda finde frem til en måde at bekæmpe disse ubehagelige uhyrer. Keim advarede om farligheden ved denne udflugt, men André viste klar lederskab og betryggede Keim om, at han nok skulle passe på sin flok. Så drog den smukke og mægtige André afsted med hans trofaste tilhængere lige bag ham! Med vind i sejlet, solen langsomt stigende bag dem og den flotteste kaptajn på det store hav bag styret, sejlede gruppen med Eiim. Den idylliske stemning blev dog hurtigt udfordret, da Andrés besætning gjorde ham opmærksom på nogle interessante gopler der lå i vandoverfladen. Hurtigt fik den flotte kaptajn en mærkelig mavefornemmelse. Hurtigt fik skibet sejlet igennem rækken af gopler. Det viste sig så, at det ikke blot var en stribe af gopler, nej! Det var en hel cirkel! Hurtigt opdagede den graciøse kaptajn, at den mærkværdige goplers slim havde sat sig fast på skibet, så det trak et slør bag sig. Et slør som bedst kan beskrives som et olieslør -som det også var. Med en hurtig ordre, fik den skønne kaptajn den magiske lille pige, Alee, til at fryse sporet af olie til is. I det samme sekund blev uhyret spottet. Hurtigt bevægede en slange-lignende skikkelse igennem vandet imod skibet. Op ad vandet hoppede den slimmede, røde krop - en flot krop, hvis den kloge André skulle være ærlig - og med ét spyttede den ildkugler efter skibet! Med nogle hurtige føder undveg vores helt, André, de flammende kugler, dog kunne det samme ikke helt siges for enkelte af besætningen. Hurtigt begyndte den stolte leder, André, at få mandskabet i gang! ”Holg! Tag fat i roret!” ”Fugl! Jeg vil ikke se det uhyr igen! Kapauw!”, ”Pige! Frys de forbandede gopler! Og spil noget mere musik, det er du så god til. Har du overvejet at blive musikker på fuldtid egentlig? Jeg tror virkelig at du har en evne, som måske holder tilbage. Ser du, …” og sådan fortsatte vores helt, André, med at give gnomen Alee livsråd, trods den farlige situation han var i. Med en fælles indsats, ledt af den fikse André, bevægede skibet sig hurtigt - ved hjælp af den stærke Holg ved roret - igennem den yderste række gopler - nu frosset af den kvikke Alee - imens søuhyret blev skudt efter af den kække fugl. Således ledte helten André sit mandfolk (og en pige) væk fra et rædselsslagen uhyr. Da det frugtesløse hold, ledt af André, endelig kunne se øen Eiim i horisonten. Foran øen sejlede en stor båd rundt, dog blev mødet ikke til andet end en vinken. André og hans hold, sænkede ankeret lidt ude for øen og bevægede sig igennem vandet for at nå hen til jungle øen. Øen var fyldt med træer, store planter og insekter i hvert øjekast. Et sted som ikke ville være særlig indbydende for mange! Specielt ikke for personer som ikke bryder sig om insekter og kryb og vandhuller og generelt alt hvad der har med sumper og jungler at gøre. Og det er også helt fint hvis man ikke er vild med sådan noget! Det er faktisk meget normalt, at man ikke bryder sig om kryb og andre ulækre ting, så hvis der var nogle der var bange for sådan nogle ting, så ville det ikke være en særlig stor ting! Nå ja men tilbage til helten André, som var en sand leder der blev ved med at komme med opmuntrende ord til sine utilpasse følgesvende. Se de var nemlig ikke særlig vild med den barske jungle og de mange kryb. Heldigt, at de havde en så stor og gavmild person som André med. I et forsøg på at berolige hans følgesvende, specielt Holg, som var blevet meget bange for de mange vandhuller som havde noget kugle-lignende hængende lidt under vandoverfladen. Derfor prikkede den heltemodige André ned i vandet og så kuglen falde ned i dybet. Senere blev Holg igen bange, denne gang over hvordan alle træerne virkede til at være dækket af et lag slim. Igen for at berolige hans mandfolk, tog den modige og smukke André og smagte på slimet. Det var udsøgt og jeg synes ikke at vi skal snakke mere om det. I samme øjeblik hørte gruppen en lyd og - trods sin kaptajns ordre - gemte Andrés gruppe sig. Ud fra træerne kom et kæmpe krebsdyr! Helten Andrés mave rumlede og hans følgesvende blev nødt til fysisk at holde ham tilbage for ikke at gå i flæsket på krebsdyret. André var altså slet ikke bange. Uhyret rumsterede nede ved et af de mange vandhuller og trak en stor parasit op og gik op imod et stort åbent areal - det samme sted som gruppen var på ved imod. Andrés gruppe sneg sig op til det åbne areal, hvor de så det store krebsdyr lægge parasitten ned imellem noget mærkelige stalaktitter for så derefter at forsvinde tilbage ind i junglen. André gik forrest ind på det åbne areal, som mere lignede en efterladt lejr med en masse efterladte telte. Den lille søde fugl virkede interesseret i de mærkelige sten, og rørte ved en af dem. Straks skreg den, stemmen fyldt med smerte. Langsomt begyndte den at miste bevidstheden. Vores helt André blev fyldt med en vrede og begyndte i al hast at stikke ud efter hvad der lignede et øje på stenen. Stenen forvandlede sig i samme øjeblik om til en mærkelig orm som faldt om. Den smukke helt, André, fyldt med vrede over hvad de onde sten havde gjort mod hans søde fugl, dræbte nogle flere stenene. Fuglen kom til sig og virkede til at havde oplevet noget syret - som morgenen efter en dejlig tur på kroen. Holdet bevægede sig videre og opad. Mod det sted de tænke at Ust ville befinde sig. Og de fandt Ust. Dog ikke helt levende. I en cirkel fyldt med mærkelige tegn og symboler, lå der en kraftfuld kvinde med et stort spyd sidende i hendes side. André gav den unge jomfru, Alee, et knus eftersom hun virkede helt synderknust over synet. Dér gik det op for André, at druide cirklen var et kort over øen, og at der var tre steder, som havde et hul der kunne blive fyldt ud. En bjørneklo, en fjer og et fiskeøje. '' ''Først bevægede André og hans følgesvende sig imod bjørnekloen. Her blev de mødt af en stor væg som var bemalet af skrevet på. Denne lille pige, Alee, læste op fra væggen og frem kom nogle besynderlige spøgelsesbjørne. I en hed kamp, hvor André gang på gang måtte rede hans besætning, viste bjørne spøgelserne sig for at være en test. Holdet bestod testen og blev belønnet med en bjørneklo, svarende til den der manglede fra druide cirklen. Derefter bevægede holdet sig videre mod fjeren. Her fandt André og hans lille hær, et besynderligt hus med en besynderlig mand. Manden fortalte en gåde til gruppen. André, som jo er et geni, knækkede hurtigt gåden som ellers var rigtig svær, og således fik gruppen fat i fjeren. '' ''Til sidst manglede kun fiskeøjet. Her fandt gruppen en hule. Inde i hulen var der et lille water feature, som så meget nydeligt ud. André blev inspireret og fik lyst til at få installeret et lignende hjemme ved paladset. Nå, her skulle man fange et fisketegn som hoppede rundt på en række sten, som hver havde nogle mærker. Først gjorde den mægtige, smukke og kloge helt, André, et forsøg. Men imens han hoppede elegant rundt på de mange sten, lagde han mærke til, at den unge ungmø, Alee, stadig ikke helt var kommet sig over synet af den døde kvinde. Derfor lod den graciøse André, sig selv fejle og gav Alee chancen for at være i fokus. Så stor i sindet, er vores helt André. Alee fik fanget fisken og gruppen fik fat på det sidste symbol - fiskeøjet. (mere bare en cirkel, men nej) ''Oppe ved druide cirklen satte Andrés gruppe de forskellige symboler på plads, og frem kom der en formel på en druidekåbe. Gruppen fik lavet kåben og den smukke André tog den straks på, fordi den så dope as hell ud og virkelig passede til hans øjenfarve. I samme sekund viste Ust sig for ham. Dog ikke helt levende, men i form af et spøgelse. Uden at være bange begyndte vores helt, André, at spørge shamanen til råds. Hun kunne ikke svare på hvad gruppen skulle gøre for at bekæmpe De Første og stoppe deres ritual - hun mente at det allerede var for sent. Alligevel gav hun André en besynderlig kniv, som hun advarede om at bruge - og kun at bruge den i aller dybeste nød. Hun fortalte, at De Første var kommet for igen at ligge verdenen under vand. Og at Andrés gruppe, blev nødt til at stoppe dem. '' ''Med vind i sejlet og humøret højt drog vores helt, André, hjemad med fornyet energi. De Første måtte blive stoppet! Og hvem skulle stoppe dem? Vores helt; André! Selvfølgelig! ''